nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanghelios (Planet)
|style="width:16%;font-size:85%;color:#000"| *Stratus *Home |style="width:16%;font-size:85%;color:#000"| *Nation Creation *NC Land List |} Sanghelios is a Fictional planet in Nation Creation. It is inhabited by various NPCs and by the player country the Sangheili Technologically Advanced Republic(Or STAR). Overview Sanghelios is the fourth planet from the class G sun found in the Vdar system. The civilization on Sanghelios was once highly advanced, but approximately 100 years ago, the superpowers at the time launched a massive biological war campain. Luckily for the race that inhabits Sanghelios, the war, while devastating, did not wipe them out. It seems that those of their race with ancestry from the smaller continent and isles around it had a immunity to many of the viruses used in the war. These survivors have since remained in their old countries, rebuilding from the ravages of the war. Countries In the end of the BioWar, many fragmented countries arose, and those there before where diminished. most lands are named after the family clan that originally ruled the area in our earlier days of feudalism. This will be expanded with more detail as time goes on. 'Gata Gata is a cold, snowy northern area, with great riches in mineral wealth. Little ocean passage due to ice flows that float down from further north.(much like Alaska, but hard to get to by sea.) 'Du Du is a cool northern trade country, being a major trader to Gata and Talin 'Talin One of the superpowers left on the planet, Talin more or less is the equivalent of Canada in terms of resources and everything. It has close ties to Gata and Du, and is the recognized ruler of the skies in war. 'Ilteri The other main superpower, Itleri, is a moist fertile land, much like the climate of most of Europe. They are the recognized rulers of the Sea. 'Vadium Average 2nd world nation, with its climate like that of the southern USA. 'Ancuil Recent break off of Vadium spurred by scientific censorship. Rather average third world, but likely to grow fast. 'Ekor Contested and fearful land that both Talin and Itleri wish to take over. Basicly a constant battleground with bases of both nations within. Basicly Korea. 'Tronj 'Dim, ‘Khan, ‘Ghar, ‘Celti, ‘Gimil, ‘Laslo Basicly the UK B'trani More or less Japan. 'Vrangr Mineral and resource rich with fertile soils. Vrangr was once the base of a regional power before the bio wars. The viruses where eradicated, resulting in mutations in the populace, resulting in the “Sangheili”, named after ancient myth. Much like central Africa. Currently the STAR "TROLL" Militaristic and superstitious country that swept in while Vrangr was incapacitated in the war. 'Ilik Recent split off of TROLL, attempting to gain ties with the STAR 'Telri Equivalent of Venezuala 'Argi ‘Shya, ‘Eihm, ‘Brign, ‘Balni, ‘Rohk, ‘Orosom Basicly Australia. Sentient Races The primary race of Sanghelios is Draenei. Draenei have skin ranging from purple to pale blue, and both genders are relatively tall compared to humans, have cloven, goat-like hooves, tails that resemble those of a lizard, and dark hair. Males often have tentacle-like appendages extending from their chin, and occasionally large, complex structures on their forehead, while females have two horns on their temples extending backwards and thinner versions of the male's appendages hanging from behind the back of the jaw. They have also recently found that, due to the BioWar, a few Draenei find themselves with quite unusual abilities. Namely, psionics.(still weak and barely developed, but it has shown the race has the potential.) But a more feared mutation is what creates the Sangheili, the primary race in the STAR. Sangheili are the result of a particularly devious virus created in the war. This virus worked by directly attacking the genetic code of a victim. the other side, desperate to create a cure, looked to recently discover Saurian animals from another planet. using their regeneration abilities as the base, they created a antidote. however, it had unforseen side effects. This cure, while at first could defeat the orginal virus by rebuilding destroyed code, it added Saurian code into their DNA, and within a generation, the damage was done. The resulting race was named after a monster of legend, the Sangheili, supposed original rulers of the planet that where "eradicated" by the forerunners of Draenei. Sangheili are generally about 2.45 meters tall, have three fingers and two thumbs on each hand which are much larger than human fingers and thumbs. They look vaguely like lizards or theropods, except for their jaws. Their jaws are made up of four separate mandibles attached to their face, similair to those found in the lower jaw of snakes from Earth. The Sangheili are attributed for great strength and intelligence, and for their bravery and honor. Their legs are digitigrade, with short upper and lower legs, and elongated tarsals, using the distal and intermediate phalanges to support their weight when walking. This arrangement possibly allows them to run very quickly and jump large distances. Their superior agility may also be attributed to the higher gravity homeworld of the creatures which the "antidote" was made from; They also have a double set of pectoral muscles, which contribute to their incredible strength. Sangheili have laterally-positioned eyes with slit-shaped pupils, large irises, and horizontal eyelids. The Sangheili also have another extremely unusual trait, at various points of the body there are small, extremely hard protrusions shaped as small spikes. These spikes house special nerves and proteins that, if induced, could potentially allow a Sangheili to directly control an eletronic device via impulses sent from this protrusions.(the casing is highly conductive.) These points are found at the back of a Sangheilis neck like a ridge of scales on lizards, beneath each wrist and at two points on the collarbone. Recent tests also show the Sangheili relatively weak to psionic attack, this, along with their facial features, lead the race as a whole to wear masks and helmets to help reduce their discomfort around the Draenei. Ecology Category:Nation Creation Category:Player Nations Category:Developing Articles Category:Historic Nation Creation